


Perfection

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Both of them are horrible here, Decapitation, Egomania, Fights, Fluff, Giriko being such an asshole Justin isn't even upset, M/M, Not that horrible just the right amount, Short Lived Fights, Sort Of, age gap, breakdowns, executions, just shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Why are you so caught up in perfect anyway? Isn’t it enough to be gettin’ fucking praised all the time?” Justin’s eyes flicked back to him, still burning with anger, a rare show of actual vivid emotion in them.---Goretober 2020 - Hellfire
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 6
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I'm really busy with testing right now and will be for a bit so I don't know how much I'll be updating but here's a quick little thing that I managed to finish up inbetween studying, please enjoy <3

Justin wasn’t the type to have breakdowns, they only happened once in a blue moon and whenever they happened Giriko was always torn between being horrified and stuck on remembering why he loved Justin so much. The kid might be hiding under a million layers of false or momentary cheeriness and stuck up pretentiousness, but he was by no means lost in delusion, brain dead or unfeeling… there was a lot going on in there, stuff he refused to let out but that was exactly why Giriko liked him.

This time was different though. This time was something Giriko had never seen before, something Giriko was far too familiar with but that shouldn’t exist on the egomaniacal bastard at all… self hatred.

“Fuck! I’m supposed to be perfect! I- People look up to me! People think I’m amazing, they want to be like me! I’m  _ supposed  _ to be perfect! I’m supposed to be what they think I am!” Justin wasn’t talking to Giriko at all, screaming at himself, his voice hurt and broken from being so much louder than he was ever used to. From the way his hands were tangled in his hair he probably wasn’t even aware Giriko was here anymore, he probably wasn’t even aware he was screaming.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do!? What’s happened to me!?” It was obvious Justin was at his wits end, unable to process the fact that he had fallen from his heavenly standards, whatever they were. Giriko wasn’t even sure what exactly Justin thought he had done that ruined his supposed ‘perfection’. 

It always took a lot for Giriko not to scoff at that claim anyway. He knew the scythe was indeed looked up to being a scythe and all, a task that very few weapons have ever been able to accomplish. But of course it was exaggerated that people thought he was perfect, Justin’s deluded sense of reality coming through. In actuality most people just thought he was terrifying… which Giriko hated to agree with since he knew it made the scythe shrink back in dejection, but at the same time underestimating what Justin would do was just a death sentence. 

Seriously… he could never understand someone who had eaten so many souls could ever think of themselves as holy and unthreatening, especially considering that according to their own bullshit eating souls was sinful. He got that Justin only ate kishin souls and whatever, but he was still filled with the shattered remains of things that used to be human. Giriko was still in shock from the first time he saw Justin do it, a thing he knew somewhere deep down Justin did, because that was what it meant to be a scythe, but had never considered before.

It had been an execution to make it worse, something Giriko got to go to because he had just been instated to the academy and they didn’t want him without Justin for even a second yet, not trusting him even a bit. Justin didn’t turn into a guillotine for it, much to Giriko’s disappointment. Apparently that was a high honor type thing for whatever reason and also he needed Lord Death, a meister, to actually operate him in that state.

Instead the man, or rather kishin, died in a splash of blood. His angry, horrified, tense expression not slowing Justin at all. The scythe was methodical, practiced, it didn’t seem like he took any real pleasure in it, but he was by no means indifferent or disgusted by his actions. Giriko knew him well enough to see the pride in his eyes, the desire to make this man pay for whatever crimes he did that never had really affected Justin at all.

Just like now, Giriko had been frozen, watching as Justin sliced the man’s head off horribly slow, like he was cutting into a type of meat that would be shared at a party. It started off with just the tiniest bit of a slice, and then all at once he tugged his arm back in a flash, going through the man’s neck fast and ending it with some semblance of mercy, but not nearly enough for someone who claimed to be a man of god. Giriko had been kind of speechless, he was by no means an innocent man himself, but watching Justin kill a man tied down with eyes that saw the person in front of him as nothing more than an animal to slaughter chilled his blood.

The fucking worst was seeing Justin grab onto the soul, not letting it even make it entirely out of the body, and bite into it, not taking the pity to let it fall apart on it's own inside of him. The scythe looked at him as he did it, sensing he was being watched in horror and really leaning into it. The execution room, dubbed the prayer room to hide it's true meaning to students who probably thought the academy had moved past such archaic things, was dark, only lit by an old bulb hung from the ceiling. It casted a shadow over Justin, letting his shining eyes stand out all the more, highlighting how blank and guiltless they were.

_“For someone so old you really need to grow up, you're acting as if you just witnessed something you never even imagined existing. What do you think the point of a Reaper is?”_ Justin’s mouth had been glowing red as he spoke, the egg still not entirely a part of him yet. It looked like the goddamn flames of hell inside of him… there probably was a hell inside of him, filled with those stamped as guilty by the academy. All the Death Scythes were filled with a hell, thousands of Kishins crammed together and forced to live as long as their Scythe did, in torment in order to provide strength. 

Knowing that, Justin calling himself perfect felt like a cruel joke. Still, Giriko didn’t bother to point any of that out. Not only would it not matter because the rest of the fucking world was telling Justin that was ok, but it also would not help with this meltdown at all. Plus, he wouldn’t be with Justin if he wasn’t fucking painfully into how cluelessly sadistic he was, a fucking evil brat that somehow could have incredibly innocent eyes that didn’t understand why they were being scolded. 

“Why are you so caught up in perfect anyway? Isn’t it enough to be gettin’ fucking praised all the time?” Justin’s eyes flicked back to him, still burning with anger, a rare show of actual vivid emotion in them. He looked fucking  _ pissed  _ with Giriko, insulted to be called out like this. Giriko only gave him a smug grin, unconcerned by Justin’s rage as long as he was at least 6 feet away. 

“ _ Because _ , what is the point of hearing praise if I know it's undeserved?” Sighing out his nose Giriko leaned back, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“Shouldn’t you be glad to have some weakness, to like show even imperfect people can be successful or someshit?” Justin made some sort of blowing noise, a huff that showed how stupid he found that statement. It was fair, Giriko found it stupid too, he was really just looking for anything to snap Justin out of this shitty mood. 

“I don’t  _ care _ about being a role model, I want to be someone of envy!” Giriko’s face pulled back in surprise, shocked Justin was being so honest right now. He had always known Justin was… well… like that. Messed up in a million ways and constantly wanting to be even more vain than he already was. It was exhausting, annoying, kinda fucking gross. Giriko didn’t mind  _ too  _ much but it still made his lips pull back in a rare disgusted grimace. 

“Yeah I figured, but really you know you’re already there to a bunch of snot nosed kids so fucking get it together and know you’re always going to be tricking people in some way.” Justin clicked his tongue so loudly Giriko was impressed, he must be really fucking annoyed to try so hard with something so stupid. Committed to being as bratty as he possibly could. Giriko paused… Justin was being a brat now, like usual, but there was an easy way to deal with that.

Standing up Justin flinched back, apparently getting a feel that Giriko was planning something, he was damn right. The scythe actually turned on his heel when Giriko took a step forward, looking to run away, Giriko didn’t give him a chance. Like he was dealing with a naughty cat Giriko plucked Justin right up, holding him under his arms far away from his body with a horrible grin. Justin looked horribly shocked, but once that passed a bloodthirsty glare came over his face.

“Let me go.” Giriko obviously didn’t listen and instead lifted Justin higher up, ignoring the worried and pained noise he got, clearly too big and heavy to be held up entirely by the joint in his shoulders. Too bad Giriko didn’t care if it hurt, and if they really popped it could be fixed so whatever. He really showed his lack of concern for that when he threw Justin up slightly to catch him again the same way, ignoring Justin’s shocked and slightly sick look and doing it again, treating the scythe as a kid.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” Justin didn’t sound that livid, mostly because he sounded more sick from being tossed around in such a weird way. Still, Giriko didn’t stop, he was going to annoy all of that right out of Justin for the time being. He was done listening to that bullshit. 

“I figured you’re acting like such a kid because you want to be treated like one, why else would you keep going with this?” There was a second where Justin had no words and Giriko stopped throwing him up, just smirking as he waited for a reaction. Justin was more amazed with it than anything else on earth it seemed. How cute. Giriko quickly got bored with waiting and threw Justin to the bed extra hard, trying to make the brat bounce with the force of it. He managed it easily and Justin made a cute noise of disbelief and fear along with the mattress coils spring. 

“Giriko what's wrong with you? What’s going on?” Justin sounded legitimately concerned, it was humorous to see and Giriko just chuckled as he walked over to the scythe, savoring how Justin curled up subconsciously in fear. He really was worried. Giriko hummed and pressed the kid down onto the bed, grinning at the red cheeks as he pressed Justin down further and further, and let go. The scythe bounced back up with a shocked scream, not expecting to be played with like a toddler even a little bit and not knowing what that sensation was at all. 

“Calming you down, it worked didn’t it? You’re such a brat, you forget everything as soon as someone plays with you.” The confusion on Justin’s face was so laughable Giriko couldn’t even be annoyed anymore as he leaned down and met their lips, smiling into their kiss as Justin hesitantly wrapped his arms around Giriko’s neck to get them closer. It wasn’t clear if Justin had forgotten what he was so mad about or if he had just deemed it as unimportant compared to this, but it didn’t matter which it was. 

All that mattered was that he shut the fuck up, what a goddamn blessing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer but I really don't have the time 😭 the fact I didn't make it much longer might be a relief to some people bc they don't like Giriko treating Justin like a kid but like I find entertainment in that so lol


End file.
